


Not Your Master

by Hybridfandomgirl



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybridfandomgirl/pseuds/Hybridfandomgirl
Summary: Years after Abraham van Helsing tamed the one and only Dracula, the vampire is bequeathed to Integra Hellsing for her own use. When a nighttime encounter with the trump card of the Hellsing Organization turns somewhat personal, Integra discovers Alucard is not as much of a monster as she first believed.





	Not Your Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schingiuire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schingiuire/gifts).



> For the lovely Schingiuire, whose stories made me feel the indescribable need to cuddle Alucard.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Notice me senpai~~

 

Deep down in the musty cells buried beneath the foundation of Hellsing manor, there lies a dark secret hidden for years. The king of vampires, Dracula, might have once ruled over his own world, but now the hierarchy has been changed. He now is ruled by the very man who sought to destroy him with Jonathan Harker's help. Abraham van Helsing has done what was supposed to be impossible and tamed the infamous No-Life King. This feat was not easily accomplished, nor was it completed with respect and honor. No, the taming of darkness in human skin was brought with black magic and bloodshed. Should we decide to take a look into what has truly gone on behind these walls, we'd see who the true monster is.

_1899 A.D._

_Hellsing Manor-The Cells_

Hoarse screams ring out, unheard by the manor's occupants. A low chuckle follows, the short silence once again becoming filled by the agonized wailing that could only be described as heart-wrenching.

A morbid thud sounds through the last cell in the dungeon, with pained whimpers coming behind. "P-Please...Stop...." A low voice pleads, begging for mercy from an unseen force. In the cell, a dark haired man, covered in blood, trembles on the ground before another man, this one with graying hair.

"Tell me why I should, vampire. You seem to have forgotten your place tonight." The gray haired man chuckles darkly, seeming to enjoy the other's suffering.

"F-Forgive me....Master. It will not happen again." The phrase is choked out, the man saying it currently gasping for air as unseen pain wracks his emaciated frame.

"I know it won't. And I will ensure that by making sure you learn your lesson." The sadistic mortal says, a smirk forming his face at the high whine that escapes the man before him at the thought of more excrutiating pain.

A shuffle is heard as the evil man moves to pick up some device of torture, a light clinking heard as it moves. The dark haired vampire jolts, beginning to shudder once again as he recognizes the sound of the one thing be hates most.

"Turn around." The gray haired man calls, smiling in sadistic glee as the bloody form before him does as told. The whip he holds clinks again as he pulls his arm back, pausing for only the slightest of moments before bringing it forward onto the suffering man's back with a sickening thunk as the tiny blessed silver and shrapnel pieces braided in the cords rip into flesh and muscle.

Another cry is ripped from the poor man, flinching hard at every strike. His arms shake from exertion as he slowly slumps forward to the floor. With a pleased smile, the monster behind him stops his movements.

"It seems you have learned your lesson. I'll leave you here and let you reflect." He says, walking out of the room. The black haired man laying on the floor whimpers quietly, curling up into himself as best he can with his injuries.

He tries to sleep, only to be haunted by other memories of different times when he was in the same situation. "I'm sorry.....Master..."

_1999 A.D._

_Hellsing Manor-Main Office_

 "Alucard! How the hell could you mess this up!" A blond haired woman yelled to a dark haired man standing before her, presumably this Alucard she mentioned.

"I apologise, my Master. The enemies we're stronger than expected." The man replies, seeming to be sincere in his words.

"True as that may be, you've officially made me lose an important business contract! I hope you're happy!" She snaps back at him.

"But my Master, I-" The man starts, getting cut off with a wave.

"Just go away." The blond growls. "Master, I-" The man's words are once again cut off.

"I said leave!" She snarls angrily, bringing a hand across his face in a hard slap. She glares coldly, both occupants of the room frozen in their argument.

The man's face betrays his emotions of guilt and regret, before finally settling into a blank expression. "As you wish." He sighs, fazing through the wall.

The woman sighs and hangs her head in her hands, seemingly exasperated with her servant's behavior.

"I don't know whether or not I should punish him any farther, but I can't stand to see him right now." She groans, continuing her work in the silence of the afternoon.

                                 >~❤~<

The evening sets upon the manor, the halls darkening as the occupants begin their nightly routines.

"Ah, Sir Integra! Do you know where Master is?" A young vampire girl asks.

The blond now known as Sir Integra nods, telling her of the incident earlier that day.

"I see. I won't disturb him then." The other vampire replies. Sir Integra nods, then walks off again, heading to what should be her bedroom.

Instead, once she is out of sight of the girl, she takes a detour and walks down a hallway only to stop in front of a mirror. She grabs the edges, pulling the frame back to reveal a hidden stairway descending into darkness.

He steps make no sound, instead her light breathing is the only thing heard as she walks. The farther down she travels, the darker her surroundings get.

She reaches the bottom of the stairway, pausing long enough to let her mortal eyes adjust to the inky black around her. When she can see again, she carefully walks over to a black coffin laying on the floor, half expecting her servant to appear from nowhere in the hopes of frightening her.

As he doesn't, she stops beside the coffin and places a gentle hand on the lid, hesitating only briefly before continuing in her self-decided mission.

She pulls open the lid quietly, gazing down upon the sleeping face of her pet vampire. There's only one thing wrong, however. Not all is as it should be with his rest.

Bloody tears streamed down his face, his expression contorted into that of anguish and suffering. Sir Integra had a moment of shock, before hearing a small gasp of pain for the man before her.

"Stop....please.....Master..." The man cried out in his sleep, growing more and more restless with each passing second. Sir Integra bit her lip, debating on what she should do when another whimper of pain was pulled from the dark haired vampire lying before her.

In a moment of sympathetic bravery, she reached out and placed a hand on Alucard's shoulder. His response was neigh instantaneous, flinching away hard and whimpering again, before relaxing just so into her touch. Sir Integra felt so sorry for the man, supposedly a blood-thirsty monster, that she couldn't bear to see him in pain any longer. She gently pressed into his shoulder, pausing to gauge his reaction before repeating the motion.

When he finally awoke, he shot up from his position in a cold sweat, gasping for air with tears of blood flowing freely down his face. "Alucard, are you alright?" Sir Integra called, afraid to make the situation any worse.

"Yes, my...Master, I am fine." The vampire responded, hesitating slightly before saying the dreaded word. "No, you're not." She said, taking a few steps closer to him.

"I assure you, I am completely fine." The vampire responded smoothly, hoping the slight waver in his voice was unnoticeable to the human. Luck was evidently not in his favor tonight, as she did notice. "I saw you. You were crying, and I want to help." She said stubbornly.

"...Master...I fear there is nothing you can do." He said forlornly, looking Sir Integra in the eyes. "Nonsense, scoot over." She said, her tone making it clear that there was to be no argument in the situation. The vampire did as told, sliding over in the coffin enough for the blond to slip in beside him. What truly shocked him, however, was her arms wrapping gently around his shoulders and pulling her to him.

"..Master...what are you-" He tried to speak, only to be shushed by a light hum from the woman above him. Sir Integra looked down at him, pulling a small knife from her pocket.

She carefully made a cut on her wrist, waiting to see the blood well up at the wound before putting the knife back. "Here." She said, holding her arm out to the man. Alucard waited a few moments, only beginning to move closer when Sir Integra moved her arm a little closer. He leaned down and latched onto her wrist, drinking carefully for fear she would hurt him if he went too far. The more he drank, the more in he relaxed in Sir Integra's hold until she gently tapped his shoulder to move her wrist away. Alucard gently sealed the cut, releasing her soon after.

"Now, isn't that better?" She asked, petting Alucard's hair as he leaned against her. "Yes, indeed, my Master." He sighed with a smile. Sir Integra stopped for a moment, frowning. "What is it?" The raven haired vampire questioned. Sir Integra looked away for a moment, thinking. "I don't want you to call me that anymore." She said at last, looking back at the man. "Why not? It's true, is it not?" He replied, gazing curiously at the woman. "Yes, but it's quite obvious you have some bad memories associated with that word, and I don't want you to mistake me for them by calling me the same." She said, simply pointing out her thoughts.

"Very well then, my...Lady, Sir Integra." The vampire purred, pausing only to find the right word before moving closer to the woman. "Yes, that's a lot better." She said, showing a rare smile to the man. He smiled back, silently agreeing. "You are not like my previous masters."

Sir Integra raised an eyebrow in amusement. "But don't you remember? No longer am I one of them." She said, pulling the vampire closer.

"I am not your master. I am now your equal."


End file.
